


[Cover] The Wedding Garments

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [66]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: One of the overdue covers.I'm so very sorry.But anyway, this fanfiction novel has been one of my top favourites, although to be honest, it took quite a long while before it became one. Because I couldn't focus on reading this continuously when I started it. Life is just that shit. Bloody hell.If you haven't read it, then, Christmas is just around the corner but don't wait for it. Really.READ ON! And leave kudos and comments to the author's work. Thank you very much!





	[Cover] The Wedding Garments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wedding Garments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170740) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



[](https://imgur.com/w3Wnl4I)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The first I've read from cwb, Her Majesty. ;)


End file.
